The final four A guidebook
by The mega yveltal
Summary: this is a guide for my upcoming splatoon story series; The final four.. in order for the story to make sense, please read this first...the whole thing. otherwise you will not know what is going onn. thank you! This is only for the final four stories, soany other splatoon fics that do NOt say final four are not under these rules.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to the splatoon world…and its guilds

Hello there! I bet your wondering what this book is about. This book is actually a guide for later upcoming stories that im working on. This guide will give you a quick update in the year 2016 and what happened from there. It will introduce the guilds (one per different color) and the war between the octolings and the inklings. This will also name my own inkling from in game; the others I have no idea if they belong to anyone. So I'll just say there mine.

Now, a brief view to 2016…

In 2016, splatoon became the ultimate videogame of the century. Almost everyone had it and was playing it. However on the anniversary of its release, a virus appeared. Not knowing that it was a virus and assuming it was an update; every console on the Wii u now had a button that said "merge". That would rid their real body and bring them into splatoon. However you are unable to return to the real world.

This story revolves around a new group of friends outside the game when they (and the rest of humanity) are forced into the game; therefore ending the human race. Jinx along with z, kitty, and frostbite search for a missing friend who went into the game several months before. There adventure is full of challenges and mischief, turf wars and rankings, friendships and betrayals. But nothing will stop the group from finding there friend…or so they think.

So that is a look into the story! Now, the next page will start to explain the guilds. But I will say what they are now;

Guilds are each different color's group. So each color is equal to one guild. By joining a guild you are ensuring that you have a place in the splat world; giving you access to things a blank squid can't. A blank squid is a squid with no guild or color or brand. These squids are the most common and if not taken by a guild are often killed by passing octolings. Three-quarters of all inklings are blank squids and were killed off. The guild leader is the leader of all the guild party members. They are the only ones who can give official announcements. The guild colors and names are;

Orange- orange tornadoes

Turquoise-cyan eagles

Lime green- green comets

Pink- pink lasers

Purple-purple ghosts

Blue-blue lightning

The rules for all guilds are the same;

1: only when directed to by the guild leader are you to change guilds. Punishment equals death or other punishment given by guild leader.

2: must be wearing clothing that has personal symbol and guild symbol/name. Punishment: grounded from battling

3: if any octolings are spotted in inkopolis or in a guild area, tell the leader immediately. punishment: rank drops by 1

4: no attacking octolings unless they are threatening a place or object of importance. Wait for backup. punishment: rank drops by two

5: must obey guild leader at all times. punishment: rank drops by three or more

So now you know the basics. The next page will explain the guilds, there leaders, and other things. I hope you enoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The guilds page one:

Now I will give an explanation of every guild from here on out. Enjoy. And may the squid be with you.

 _ **Orange inkling's**_

Guild name: orange tornadoes

Color: orange

Population: large

Guild leader: c-yveltal/yveltal

Fortress location: island add-off number six; bus stop 106 orange avenue, south-east

Guild saying:" even in a tornado, one can find peace and freedom"

Guild notes:

The orange tornadoes are one of the most highly-regarded guilds in the splat world. Their group brand is an orange tornado inside a circle that looks like a hurricane eye. This guild's fortress is located south-east of the main island that contains inkopolis. The fortress is quite modernized and has six floors including the full balcony on top of the fort. Most of the inkling's use weapons that have high accuracy and good fire rate in terms of guns. They also frequently use rollers, inkbrushes, and chargers too.

Strengths: often brave, bold, excellent teamwork, have access to more items, money and food

Weaknesses: others being in trouble, there pride, high expectations and very severe discipline and punishment for not following the rules

Guild Leader bio

Name: c-yveltal or yveltal

Age: basic (all inking's when in the game are all 14, no matter what they were in the real world)

Gender: female

Status: alive(all inklings die when they either fall into salt-water/jump off of very very high heights without turning into a squid and making a landing pad of ink)

Weapon(s) (all inklings have two weapons, guild leaders have three) splash-o-matic, carbon roller, aero spray mg

Hobbies: partaking in splatfest's/turf wars, beating octolings, reading, practicing her already perfect aim, shopping

Pet peeves: getting splatted, rule-breakers, weapon breaking/malfunctions,

Quotes:

"It's splatting time!"-turf war catch saying

"This inkling isn't about to become calamari!"-encounters with octolings

"Wherever there's a will, there's a way…most of the time anyway"-whenever stuck

"Aw cuttlefish!"-when splatted

"Be yourself. Even if you have to part with those closest to you, true friends will always understand."- Life quote

"If you don't know what to do, just splat!"-fighting advice

Notes:

C-yveltal along with other inklings skipper, Eifel, Rosalina, phantomite, and sealeaper made the ideas for the guilds and blank squids. She is a charming, fun-loving bold inkling who loves doing turf wars and defeating octolings. Yevi (later on her nickname). However she is very strict with rules in her guild and will not hesitate to discipline them if they are doing something wrong. She is the first inkling to meet jinx and the others and is very kind to them; even though they decide to go their own ways. She encourages them to find there friend, but could she hold some sort of key to finding them?!


	3. Chapter 3

The guilds page two

 _Turquoise inklings_

guild Name: cyan eagles

color: turquoise

population: large-medium

guild leader: skipper

fortress location: add-off island number five, 105 avenue bus stop, southwest

guild quote: " fly free, strong, true, and never back down"

guild notes:

the cyan eagles are the second largest guild in the ink world, the first being the orange tornadoes and third being the green comets. The guild got it's name from when a bird was stuck in turquoise ink. An inkling freed it and they were friends forevermore. Now, this is the only guild area where there is snow. The fort looks like an ice palace, and it is placed on a mountain on the island. Also, this guild is known for the "snow birds", a race of avian who was named after the eagle in the ink. All of the turquoise inkings enjoy using rollers and high-damage weapons, and use inkbrushes too. They only wear winter related headgear though.

Strengths: knowledge of weather, quick communication with troops, ability to withstand colder climates

Weaknesses: hot weather, independence, inability to strategize on the spot

Guild leader bio

Name: skipper-dc or skipper

Age: basic

Gender: male

Status: alive

Weapons: krak-on roller, inkbrush, .52 gal

Hobbies: tinkering, skiing, painting murals inside the fort, reading

Pet peeves: cramped spaces, "too clean" areas, when an invention explodes

Quotes:

"let's splat it up!"-turf war saying

"back off you minnow brains!"-encounters with octolings

"did anyone notice the wall behind us?"-whenever stuck

"I will be back…maybe…I dunno…"-whenever splatted

"like a snowstorm, stand up for what you think is right. But like bird, know when to stand down. It may save your life one day."- life advice

"if you cant shoot, look for another way in. show your teammates the way there"- fighting advice

Notes:

Skipper-dc is a loyal friend of yveltal and the orange tornadoes, and are in close connections with each other. Skipper is quite brave however his own self esteem needs improvement. He is the only inkling who is known to back out of a battle if it seems to overwhelming for him to handle. He is known however, for making a great battle plan and executing it perfectly. Skipper enjoys wandering around the old forested areas that are on the outskirts of inkopolis with his best friend yveltal.


	4. Chapter 4

**lime green inklings**

Guild name: green comets

Color:lime green

Population: medium/ small

Guild leader: whisper77 or whisp

Fortress location: island add-off number four, green avenue, bus stop #4, east

Guild saying:" though power comes with victory, wisdom comes first"

Guild notes:

the green comets are known for their extremely high sniping techniques and silent and stealthy maneuvers. there island, unlike most bases, is outdoors, the inklings all camp out in the forested areas of the island. this way they can hone there stealth skills while practicing sniping targets from afar. most of them are kind, modest, and simple. but this leaves them open for attack often. they are the only guild that does not have barricades surrounding the island, so it is a common place for an , this is highly unlikely, as the comets are sure to snipe them before they get there.

Strengths: sniping abilities, hearing and eyesight, keep there cool

Weaknesses: close combat, communication, laid back nature

Guild Leader bio

Name: eifie06 (eifie)

Age: basic

Gender: female

Status: alive

Weapon(s): splatterscope, e-liter 3k scope, jet squelcher

Hobbies: camping out at camp triggerfish, group patrolling, jokes and puns.

Pet peeves: anyone who hates nature or camping, rollers

Quotes:

you can't catch what you can't see! -turf war catch saying

let's get our snipe on! -encounters with octolings

this is about as satisfying as eating a burnt hot dog or marshmallow... -whenever stuck

curse you squiddie! -when splatted

sometimes in life, the best thing you can do is retreat until you can plan ahead. - Life quote

even if the odds are against you, just keep going forward. -fighting advice

Notes:

not much. she's your standard stereotypical nature lover with a knack for eating and sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mega: Hello there and welcome back!**

 **Twig: So happy to be here again!**

 **Paragon: You bet!**

 **(a small squid jumps out of a fish tank tht is in the center of the room/stage, jumps up, and lands on mega's shoulder)**

 **(audience claps)**

 **Mega! Thank you! this is squiddie, my pet squid.**

 **(Audience whistles)**

 **Twig: Mega, or any of us for the matter, own anything here. just the characters and the plot.**

 **Paragon: if you want to use any characters, or make something based of the plot, feel free to PM Mega about it.**

 **Twig: Just make sure that she said ok, and that you give a full explanation on what you want to use them for and give disclaimers to her.**

 **Mega: Thank you! now, let's get this show rolling.**

 **ONWARDS! INTO THE UNKNOWN!**

 _ **pink inklings**_

Guild name: Pink lasers

Color: Pink

Population: Medium-small

Guild leader: Rosalina

Fortress location: Island add off number three, pink avenue, bus stop 103, west

Guild saying: "Lasers always fly straight and true!"

Guild notes:

The pink lasers are a very fancy and high esteemed group. Their fort is like a castle, with outer walls for attack, ballrooms, and very decked out old Victorian style rooms. The islands looks like an old victorian era castle. They use a variety of weapons, but specialize in blasters and chargers.

Guild leader bio

Guild leader: Rosalina623 (rosalina or rose)

Age: basic + 1 year

Gender: Female

Status: Alive

Weapon(s): Blaster, range blaster, Classic squiffer

Hobbies: Shopping, Designing new rooms/Interior and exterior design, High social parties

Pet peeves: Getting splatted, Going broke, When a design doesn't turn out the way she wanted it to

Guild leader notes:

Rosalina (Later known more commonly as rose) Is a charming, calm but lively spirit deticated to everything fancy and neat. she has the most well organized guild and is very proud of it, even boasting to the guild blue lightning about how their "street style" is too modern. She is a steryotypical fancy girl who loves to shop and is very handy with a blaster.


End file.
